Seriously?
by Ariisaa-chaan
Summary: Living in an apartment isn't easy as it seems. Especially with one pesky information broker. Izaya/Namie Rated T for swearing


A/N: Whoa, long time no update. xD Anyways, here's a little Izaya / Namie. Well, not a little… It will take a while to update this though. I just finished this chapter and I'm stuck on the second one OTL. Sorry if it sucks… Writer's block! Pardon me for any grammatical errors. D: Feel free to tell me~ And they may be OOC so sorry about that in advance.

MINOR EDIT!: TYPOS xD I just realized there were typos the day after /facepalm/

Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR! or any of the related trademarks. They belong to their respective owners. This thing is inspired by Kagetora no Tsume's fic,_ A Shared Apartment._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Current Location: Yagiri residence-

A certain doctor was pacing back and forth across the hallway, obviously irritated for some reason.

"Dammit… Dammit...! Where the heck is he…?" she muttered under he breath, as she impatiently waited for a certain person.

Her long, flowing brown hair followed her movements and her mini-skirt swayed a bit, with the mild wind that she made for every turn she made. Her green turtleneck was hugging her figure (which was surprisingly statuesque), but her arms were crossed so you couldn't get a clear view. Her black stockings were getting a bit dirty because of walking back and forth across the hall, but she didn't really give a damn.

…To sum it all up, it was Namie Yagiri of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals.

"He said he'd be here at 9.30…! It's already 10 o' clock! Bloody idiot… Stupid liar…"

_Ding-dong! _

Namie stopped pacing around the hall and sighed out of relief.

No one dared to make Namie wait like that. They'd suffer the consequences, right? Right. Dare making one of the heads of a well-known pharmaceutical company… You're just asking for it.

'Finally…!' she thought, walking over to the door and opening it, only to find…

"Hello, Na~mie-chan!"

A raven-haired guy stood in front of her, and he was smiling rather sadistically. He wore a jacket (with fur at the collar, the hem and the ends of his sleeves), a black v-neck shirt under it and a pair of black, straight-cut jeans. He also had a number of rings upon his fingers-, which surprisingly added to his mysteriously sexy look.

…It was the information broker, Izaya Orihara.

"Oh… It's just yo- WAIT. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Namie was obviously surprised. She was expecting a fellow doctor to give her a new formula for a certain _medicine. _Maybe colleagues or subordinates from the pharmaceutical company, maybe Shinra Kishitani, or maybe even Celty Sturluson… but Izaya Orihara? You've got to be kidding me.

"Ah, well… You were expecting Shinra, am I right? Well… He was rather… busy with some matters. He gave this to Celty, but she was doing another smuggling job for me, and gave this package to me for safekeeping. The mission given to her was risky, so she couldn't take any chances… Anyways, I was on my way here in the first place," Izaya explained, trying to conceal the smirk forming on his lips, but in doing so, he looked like he was resisting the urge to laugh.

"Anyways, here it is." He added, handing Namie the package he was currently holding.

Namie raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she cautiously took the package form Izaya's hands. Afterwards, she examined the small box wrapped with brown, manila paper. Too bad for here that it really _was_ the package she was waiting for.

"Dammit. You're right… Dammit… Fuck… Stupid Shinra-"

Izaya shook his head and smirked once more as he placed a finger upon Namie's lips to hush her.

"Hush now, Namie. Don't blame Shinra for any of this… Like I said, I was on my way here… because I w-wanted to see you."

Namie got a bit _weirded out_ by Izaya's action, but she kept calm and nonchalantly pulled his finger off her lips.

"You wanted to see me? Pfft. As if-"

She got cut off once she noticed Izaya's smirk became more sadistic, and the look in his eye slowly became a glare. A threat maybe…? Either way, she shut her lips, and tried to stay that way until Izaya cooled off.

"Like I said, don't speak, Namie. I only came hear because I have some news for you." He said, his smirk fading away. He tried to calm down, but as a result, he sounded really… excited.

Namie's eyes narrowed, and she (inconspicuously) took a few steps back. She put her defenses up at maximum as well.

'Something's wrong with him… It's either Shinra drugged him… or he's planning something, _That's_ for sure. 'she thought, as she tightened her grip on the doorknob.

Izaya sighed, shook off what he said and looked at Namie straight in the eye.

"Ah, no… Don't think of any wrong ideas, Namie-chan! I'm not planning anything dirty, don't worry…"

"Oh really Izaya. Oh really now…" Namie said sarcastically, while in the act of rolling her eyes.

"Trust me, Namie-chan! I'm not lying!" Izaya pleaded, his voice stuck in between exasperation and his best (yet desperate) puppy-dog plead voice.

"Fine, talk to me."

"Aren't you… planning on letting me in? I mean, this looks awfully suspicious."

Namie rolled her eyes once more, and moved away from the door, allotting enough space for Izaya to get in. She wasn't enjoying this, that's for sure.

"Hurry up and get in, before I change my mind." She said, very exasperated yet somewhat nonchalant.

Izaya smiled, and entered the apartment.

"Thank you, Namie~chan!"

She resisted the urge to slap her palm against her forehead once she heard Izaya's voice like that. Her eyebrow twitched, and she took a deep breath before anything else went wrong.

"Please… Don't… Talk like… that. I beg you."

Her voice was very shaky, and frustrated, which resulted to Izaya flashing a smile at her face.

"Fine, fine." He said, chuckling at Namie's request.

With Izaya finally settled in the apartment, Namie closed and locked the door behind her. Afterwards, she turned to the information broker, with her arms crossed. She really wanted to confront this guy and get it over with.

"So, what is it, Izaya?" she asked, her voice cringing at the mention of his name. She tried to shot a glare at him as she said that too.

Izaya took his jacket off, and hung it at the backrest of a nearby chair.

"Your time at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals… It's almost up, my dear Namie."

Namie stared at him, face very skeptical.

"You've gotta be kidding me." She scoffed, glaring at him.

"As much as I love joking around with these kinds of things, I'm afraid this is no joke, Namie. The police almost have you, you know. They only need one more little strand of evidence to catch you."

Namie was about to snap at him, but she decided to shut up. Izaya was an information broker after all, and he could let any information _slip_ in a matter of seconds. It was best not to insult or question him any further.

"…Uhm, and why did you sound… excited a while back when you were about to tell me this?" she asked, careful with her choice of words.

Izaya laughed and shook his head.

Namie's eyes narrowed one more and she clenched her fists. She was, once again, forced to listen to that arrogant (and somewhat) irritating laugh.

"I-I'm sorry, Namie-chan. It's just that… you may not- wait, let me rephrase that. You _won't _believe me if I tell you. Ohh, and I forgot to mention, that was only half of the news."

As he said that, his voice became his normal, teasing and "as a matter of fact" one.

"..Shit, there's more to that?" she accidentally blurted out, eyes wide open and jaw slightly dropped.

…She didn't expect that, but she wasn't sure if he was being serious or not.

Izaya moved closer to her, and made direct eye contact with her once more.

"I'm serious about what I just said, Namie."

As those words entered her ears, she sighed and looked back at the information broker with suspicious eyes.

Suddenly, a realization struck her.

"…Wait, I just realized… You haven't told me the other half of your news."

Izaya leaned in over, a little bit closer than a while back, as he tried pulling off a look of innocence on his face.

"Since the police are hot on your trail… You only have two choices, my dear."

"…?"

She didn't want to hear it. Maybe if it was someone else, she'd take it calmly but this is no ordinary person. Izaya Orihara, the information broker who sells information for his _amusement._

If she did anything wrong, he'd let _it _slip. If she hears about it, she'll suffer through those _consequences. _

A laugh escaped the male's lips and it was rather sadistic.

"First, you have to exile yourself, far away from Ikebukuro- Far away from Japan."

Namie sighed and blinked swiftly for a few times. She knew _that_ was coming.

"Ahahaha. Well, I'm sure you were expecting that. The other, and more likely, option is that you work for me. And live with me."

A very creepy smile was on his lips and his voice was very intimidating once he said that. It was unusual, and yet it was very appropriate.

Namie, on the other hand, stood there, was shocked, and possibly mindfucked.

"Dammit. It's either… exile… or live with you."

Izaya nodded, obviously enjoying Namie's pain. It's been a while since he saw someone in pain like this… without being hit by some random flying object. (courtesy of Shizuo)

"A week Namie. You have a week. If you want to get caught, go ahead! If you want to be saved, you have those two choices." He said, playing with his flick blade knife with his right hand as his left got his jacket.

Namie slumped down on the floor with disbelief.

"What…."

Izaya put on his jacket, walked past her and went outside again. Before he got out, he let out a few words.

"Pick wisely, Namie."

x-x-x-x-x

A/N: *A* Crappy? Sorry about that D: Review please~ :D


End file.
